ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Muruchi
was an alien fish-like kaiju from the TV series, The Return of Ultraman. Muruchi appeared in Episode 33 "The Monster User And The Boy" as the kaiju servant to the Alien Mates ambassador that tried to befriend the Earth Subtitle: History The Return of Ultraman A biological weapon created by Alien Mates, Muruchi was a weapon created in case negotiations with Earth would become rough. Alien Mates kept him contained in his UFO, which he had buried underground due to the sheer amounts of pollution. However, Alien Mates was tragically shot and killed by a police officer in an angry mob (who were trying to kill Alien Mates too,) Muruchi arose from underground and caused havoc, believe that the planet was against Alien Mates due to his murder. Goh transformed into Ultraman Jack and both he and Muruchi fought in a local refinery plant until he destroyed Muruchi with a single use of the Specium Ray. Trivia *Muruchi is designed off of a Salmon. *Muruchi's name comes from the Japanese cuisine, Inamuruchi. *In earlier sketch designs Muruchi had and antenna on his head for Alien Mates' control over him. Ultraman Ace Muruchi reappeared in Ultraman Ace, episodes 7 and 8 "Kaiju vs. Choju vs. Seijin" and "Life of The Sun, Life of Ace", as . A second Muruchi appeared in the middle of a battle between Ultraman Ace, Doragory, and Alien Metron Jr., joining the fray and attacked Ace along with the Chouju and his Alien Master. However, Muruchi II's appearance was short-lived as during the fight, Muruchi II accidentally rammed into Doragory while trying to attack Ace. The Provoked Doragory angrily attacked Muruchi II, viciously killing the monster by tearing off his lower jaw and his left leg. Trivia *Muruchi II is very thin compared to the first generation , the 2nd generation is colored more of the silver group, and the tip of the tail is shaped like a tail fin of a fish . *Muruchi's sudden appearance in the series has caused some confusion as to how or why he appeared. Some believe that this Muruchi was in fact the original, having survived his fight with Ultraman Jack, and was disturbed by Ultraman Ace's battle. **However the Ultraman Encyclopedia states that Muruchi II is actually the son of the first, theorizing that the first Muruchi might had laid an egg sometime before he fought Jack. *Seagorath was originally intended to appear in Muruchi's place, but was changed for unclear reasons. *The Muruchi II costume is actually an altered first generation Muruchi costume. It was used in other works over the years and became too battered to be used any futher, which is why the developers decided to have Muruchi II ripped apart by Doragory in the screen play. Ultraman Mebius Muruchi reappeared in episode 32 of the series, Ultraman Mebius as . Zoa-Muruchi was created by the son of the original Alien Mates (from Return of Ultraman,) but this time as a means of vengeance against the humans for killing his father. While Zoa-Muruchi and Ultraman Mebius fought, Alien Mates met a woman, a principal of a kindergarden, who tells him that she knew the boy whom the elder Mates adopted. After learning of a tragic story about his efforts to find the original Mates's UFO, Mates realized he had not only made a grave mistake, but he also sealed the fate of an innocent, undeserving monster. Overcome with grief, but wanted to believe in human kindness again. He then called out to Mebius to end it. Mebius used the Mebium beam, and destroyed Zoa-Muruchi, after it let out one last anguish-filled cry, ending the suffering the Alien Mates have gone through. Triva *The "Zoa" in Zoa-Muruchi's name means "Hate," hence Alien Mates's hatred against earth for his father's death. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Muruchi reappeared in episode 9 of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle again as Zoa-Muruchi. Confronting the ZAP SPACY underwater (after King Joe Black shot the Pendragon down into the ocean) Zoa-Muruchi was attracted by a sonar frequency that the ZAP SPACY had created to scare away a group of Arigeras. Threatened by the imposing monster, Rei sent out Eleking to battle it, as Gomora was not as adept at fighting underwater. The battle went back and forth, but eventually, Eleking's electric attacks proved too strong, and Zoa-Muruchi was destroyed by his electric tail shock. Trivia *The Zoa-Muruchi Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Zoa-Muruchi's appearance in the series. *Zoa-Muruchi is one of the few kaiju in the series that does not appear in the opening credits, (along with Juran, Fire Golza, Bullton, Arigera, Nova, Lunatix, King Joe Black, and Zetton.) Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Zoa-Muruchi reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was first seen as a spirit in a shot of the Monster Graveyard along with Ho, King Pandon, Fire Golza, and Frogos. He then teamed up with Telesdon, Earthron, Alien Hipporito, and Alien Temperor to fight Gomora and was later killed in the final battle by Ultraman Mebius's Mebium Shoot. Trivia *The Zoa-Muruchi Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Zoa-Muruchi's appearance in the film. *Zoa-Muruchi is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Left Arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *If you look closely inside Ultraman Belial's Giga Battle Nizer, you can see Zoa-Muruchi along with Vakishim, Velokron, Antlar, Alien Baltan, Red King, and Zetton. New Ultraman Retsuden He makes a apperance in New Ultraman Retsuden Episode 8 as Muruchi II. His appearence is referenced by Alien Valky as he explains Doragory's time in Ultraman Ace. Ultraman Ginga Zoa Muruchi will apear as a Spark Doll. He and several monsters cheer on Ultraman Ginga as he fights Dark Galberos. It is likely that Zoa Muruchi returned to space in his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster Hero Battle Royale! Zoa Muruchi is set to return in the second movie special. In trailers, he is seen fighting Doragoris. Data - Generation II= Muruchi II Stats *Height: 48 m *Weight: 10,000 t *Tail Length: Unknown *Origin: Underground Powers and Weapons *Burrowing: Muruchi II can burrow. }} - Zoa-Muruchi = Zoa-Muruchi Stats *Height: 48 m *Weight: 10,000 t *Origin: Planet Mates (Ultraman Mebius) Unknown, most likely called from Mates by Bullton (Ultra Galaxy) Powers and Weapons *Energy Beam: Zoa-Muruchi can emit and then launch a blue, missile-strength heat beam of blue energy from his mouth. This beam is rather averagely powerful, capable of covering whatever it hits in a series of explosions and can rival Eleking's electric discs in power. *Underwater Adaption: Zoa-Muruchi can easily maneuver and fight underwater. Zoa-Muruchi Energy Beam.png|Energy Beam Zoa-Muruchi Underwater Adaption.png|Underwater Adaption }} Toy Release Infomation Zoa-Muruchi was released as part of the Ultra Monster 500 series. He has 3 points of articulation and has an acurate paint job but, he does make him look rather plain in apperance. He is # 38 in the series and is 5in tall. Muruchi monster tranier.png Muruchi Hobby.png mf4nt9l5D6wgavHoS2608bA.jpg|Zoa-Muruchi Spark Doll Gallery Muruchi_II.png Muruchi_WOWOW.png Muruchi_I.png Muruchi_v_Ultraman_Jack.png|Ultraman Jack vs Muruchi Jack vs. Muruchi.jpg Muruchi_v_Ultraman_Jack_I.png Muruchi7.jpg|Muruchi II Muruchi_II_v_Doragory.png|Muruchi II vs Doragory Muruchi_II_end.png|Muruchi II's end img_702162_2649036_7.jpg|Muruchi II Jaw Muru.jpg|Muruchi and Scoradon VS Ultraseven Muruchi-Mebius.jpg|Ultraman Mebius vs Muruchi Zoa-Muruchi_v_Ultraman_Mebius.png Zoa-Muruchi_v_Ultraman_Mebius_I.png Zoa-Muruchi_v_Ultraman_Mebius_II.png Ultrmn_Mbs_mruch.png Zoa-Muruchi.png Zoa-Muruchi_v_Ultraman_Mebius_pic.png Muruchi_pic_z.png|Zoa-Muruchi Category:Ultraman Jack Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ace Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Left Arm Category:Template Category:Kaiju Category:Water Kaiju Category:Modified Kaiju Suits